Right Kind of Wrong
by magicallittleme
Summary: D/H songfic to the song by LeeAnn Rimes. Sorry if the rating's off or something, I finished it about a week ago, but ff.net was having problems so I couldn't upload it.


__

I know all about, 

Yea about your reputation

I stared at the person sitting across from me, deeply engrossed in the textbook. Draco Malfoy. That name brought on a rush of emotions, most of them not good. I had really wished that we hadn't been paired together for this project, but considering the teacher was Snape...well, let's just say that he would do anything to make me miserable, even if it meant doing the same to his favourite student. 

His familiar drawl instantly snapped me out of my trance. "And what are _you _staring at?"

I looked up, and there he was, studying me intently with those cold blue grey eyes of his; he almost seemed to be searching for something. Something I hadn't expected at all. 

Maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought. I knew him about as well as the rest of the student population. To us, he was cold, sarcastic, sadistic at times, and never gave up the chance to make fun of something. He was rich, definitely spoiled, and only did things for his own good, never thinking of anyone else. But maybe that wasn't him. 

Maybe it was just an act that he put on for us all, so we never found out about the real him. Maybe.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head, and started reading again. 

__

And now it's bown to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless 

Every time that I'm with you, ah 

We searched until dinner, jotting down pieces of useful information. As we packed up our books, he gave me that strange look again. I stared back, informing him that I wasn't scared of him at all. 

"Same time tomorrow, Granger?" he asked in that same voice, finally looking away. As he slid the books into his bag, his hair fell into his face and he reached up and flipped it away impatiently. 

Much to my disbelief, I watched him, entranced. Snapping myself out of it, I found that my hands were shaking uncontrollably. What was wrong with me?

He looked up at me. "You cold or something?" he asked. He sounded almost...concerned. Impossible. 

"I'm fine, Malfoy" I said in a weak voice. "Bring your notes tomorrow"

And as I rushed out of the library, running as fast as my legs would carry me, I could feel his eyes boring into my back, still watching me.

__

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can fight it any more

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya 

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

The next day, I actually fell over when I walked into the Library. I couldn't understand it; one minute I was on my feet and the next...I wasn't. 

A few people at the nearby tables snickered, and I gave them a glare. They shut up instantly, muttering about how I would turn out to be the next McGonagall. 

I hobbled over to where Draco was sitting and rubbed my sore shins. He gave me his trademark sneer and snickered. "You're just _so_ talented, aren't you Granger"

"Oh shut up!" I scowled and threw a book at him. He ducked, and the book flew over his head, and landed on one of the little first years, who was browsing for a book on Astronomy. The kid's friends laughed as he rubbed his sore shoulder. 

"Oops," I whispered. Madame Pince was giving me her Glare of Death. "I'm moving to the back. Join me if you want," I told Draco. "She's scaring me"

He arched an eyebrow at me, questioning, but gathered up his books and followed me to the back. I could hear him snickering all the way. 

__

It might be a mistake

A mistake I'm makin'

I lifted my head groggily off the book I was reading. The library was dark and eerily quiet. The moonlight streaming in from the window made shadows dance along the bookshelves. 

"Uh oh. I must've fallen asleep," I said to myself. 

Across from me, Draco was sprawled on the table, murmuring in his sleep. I reached over and smoothed his hair down. 

He looked so innocent in his sleep. His silver locks shone in the light of the full moon, and it illuminated his face, making him look like an angel from Hell. He seemed so vulnerable.

I reached forward and moved one of his hands, but dropped it instantly. He didn't even flinch as it hit the table. It was freezing cold, like touching an ice cube. It sent chills down my back, and I shivered. There was no way anyone who was alive could be that cold. 

He blinked, and his intricate lashes produced a tear to flow down his cheek. I was taken aback. Maybe I should wake him up, I thought. I shook him gently. "Draco, get up"

__

But what you're givin I am happy to be takin

Cuz all that will make me feel 

The way I feel when I'm in your arms

He yawned and gave a catlike stretch, as his eyelids fluttered open, to show a pair of large and stormy eyes, slowly focusing to his surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked. 

"We're in the Library" I replied, hoisting myself onto the table. "We must've fallen asleep while looking for stuff, and no one came to get us."

He nodded wearily, dark grey circles surrounding his eyes as he yawned again. For the first time, I noticed how frail he was, like a china doll. Something you could break easily. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, showing a rare display of pity towards him. I was a compassionate person, but Slytherins weren't included in my list of people to worry about. "You were crying in your sleep."

Instinctively, he reached up to feel his face, and found the remains of the tear I had seen. He must've remembered what he was dreaming about, for all of a sudden, they started flowing down his cheeks rapidly, and soon he was sobbing. 

"I'll leave you alone now," I said, getting up to leave, before he could say anything. He nodded slightly, and I slid out of the Library, heading back to my dorm. 

__

They say you're somethin I should do without

They don't know what goes on

When the lights go out

There's no way to explain 

All the pleasure is worth all the pain

Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya 

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

The next day, he confronted me in Potions, worry clearly showing on his face. It wasn't that hard, seeing as Snape had paired us together, yet again. As if I didn't deal with him enough already. 

But today, for some reason, I just didn't care anymore. 

"Uh, you didn't happen to tell anyone about what you saw last night, did you?" he asked nervously, his calm disposition lost. 

"Of course not" I said. "It's your business" 

"Good" he said threateningly, giving me a frosty look, instantly returning to his usual self. "If you did, then I just might have to curse you or something"

At that, I burst into giggles. He glared at me suspiciously, but that just set me off even more. I managed to stop before Snape came over to see what was going on. 

"_You'll_ have to curse _me_?" I asked him in disbelief. "Remember Malfoy, I have something I can use against you. You better be nice to me, or else."

He stormed away angrily, and I started laughing again. I had finally won a round against the _great_ Draco Malfoy. 

__

I should try to run but I just can't seem to

Cuz every time I run, you're the one I run to 

He glared at me for the full two hours we worked in the Library. And all throughout dinner, he glared some more at me from across the room. And even more, when we returned to me after that. 

For some reason, I just found that hysterical. And told him exactly that after he finally stopped. "Your glares just don't work on me any more" I informed him between laughs. 

He was so quiet after that, I figured I had really gotten to him. We worked quietly, until eight. None of us wanted to get shut in the Library again. 

Madame Pince went out, saying she had to tell Dumbledore to order some more parchment. She left Draco and me alone, thinking we'd be okay leaving ourselves. 

That was a mistake. 

As I walked out with my books, he struck me with the Leg Locker curse. I hadn't expected that at all.

"Who's got the last laugh now, Granger?" he taunted. 

I could yell after him as I tried to hop down the hall. Unfortunately for me, he had managed to get my wand too, so I had no way to do the countercurse. 

__

Can't do with out what you do to me, 

I don't care if I'm in to deep yeaaaaaaaa-yea-ay-yea

I didn't have to go through too much, since Harry found me halfway there, and performed the necessary spell immediately. Unfortunately for me, he laughed at me all the way back. I borrowed Ron's wand and cursed him when we got to the common room. That shut him up instantly. 

Later, in the safety of my dorm, I thought about what he had done. I guess a Leg Locker curse wasn't the worst thing he could've done to me. He could've made my skin erupt into boils or something like that. 

I stared up at the ceiling, wondering. It wasn't like him to give up a chance like that. 

Just then Lavender and Parvati bounced into the room, giggling and gossiping. I sighed. Well, my thinking session was definitely over now. No way I could do anything with them around. 

Parvati jumped onto my bed, forcing me to sit up and move back onto my pillow. Lavender joined her; a silly grin on her perfectly made up face. 

"So what're we gonna do tonight, girls?" asked Parvati perkily. I tried to avoid the temptation to throw up. 

"I know! You might not like this though, Parv," said Lavender, just as excited. She whispered something in Parvati's ear, and slowly, Parvati's grin faded. Lavender smiled at me. I didn't like this. 

I leaped over to another bed, nervousness creeping up on me. When they got like this, nobody could stop them. 

__

I know all about, 

Yea about your reputation

To my surprise, they clambered over, no longer smiling. I looked at them suspiciously. Was this just another trick of theirs? 

"You're so lucky, Hermione" Parvati told me. She actually looked...sad. And this was real, not the kind of sad when she got the wrong shade of lipstick or something. 

"What?" I asked her, curiosity overtaking my cautiousness. 

"Didn't you know?" asked Lavender, a rueful smile on her face. "Of course you wouldn't. You've never been good at this kind of thing"

"What?" I was beginning to get impatient. "Just tell me already"

Parvati threw herself onto her bed, curling up into a ball. Whatever she had to tell me, it must've been really depressing to her. I'd never seen her like this before. 

"Draco likes you" Lavender informed me proudly. 

"What?" I shrieked loudly, jumping up off the bed, and tripping over their shoes. I landed in a heap on the ground, staring at them in disbelief. 

"Draco likes you" she repeated. 

__

And now it's bown to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless 

Every time that I'm with you, ah 

"I heard you the first time" I muttered, pulling myself up off the floor. She shrugged and busied herself with Parvati, who had started to cry softly. 

"I can't believe this," I said, sitting down again. My legs were threatening to fall out from under me again. 

"Neither can I!" wailed Parvati. "He was supposed to like me!" Lavender patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. 

I almost burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the scene. Parvati gave me an evil glare, and with difficulty, I stifled my snicker. 

"What's so good about Draco liking me?" I asked this. I was still confused about how this was a good thing. 

"You're so naive" Lavender scolded as Parvati glared at me again. "Haven't you noticed? He's so cute!"

"Cute?" I repeated. They were beginning to scare me, even more than usual. 

"You stupid freak!" I was surprised at Parvati's outburst. She stormed towards me, her dark eyes flashing. "The cutest goddamn guy in the school likes you, and you don't even care! You don't deserve him!"

I turned and left, leaving them to calm themselves. There was no way anything they said was sensible when they were in that state. 

Still, I couldn't help but think of what she had said. There was no way that could be possible, could it? But if it was true, then it explained everything. 

__

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can fight it any more

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Heyyyyyy-yayaaaaaaaa

Lovin you, yea, isn't really something I should do 

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya 

Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong) 

__

Baby you're the right kind of wrong 

Baby you're the right kind of wrong 

I confronted Draco about it the next day. I figured there was no harm to it. If they were lying, then the worst that could happen to me was a snicker or a sneer or something. 

To my surprise, when I asked him during our study session at the Library, his pale cheeks were tinged pink, and he lowered his head, refusing to look at me. 

"So it's true then?" I asked. 

He didn't answer my question. "Was I that obvious?"

I laughed. "Not to me. But to Lavender and Parvati, you are"

He finally lifted his head to look at me, and there was a hint of a smile of his face. "I'll just have to curse them then," he said mischievously. 

I had never seen him like this, so carefree, his movements not calculated beforehand. With I start, I realized, that I had been hoping he'd say this, deep down in my heart.

"You look really nice, when you smile, you know?" I told him, a grin on my own face. 

"Thanks" he said, a blush creeping up again. "I'll walk you back to your common room." 

"Okay" I replied. 

We walked back, mostly in silence. When we were almost there, I spoke up again. 

"So what made you decide to like me?" I asked. 

"I didn't really decide" he replied, "but there was just something about you. You're probably all wrong for me, we've practically nothing in common. You're in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin; we're different in practically every way possible. But for some reason, I just had this feeling that you belong to me. You're the right kind of wrong, if you get what I mean." He stopped suddenly. "Sorry, was I talking too much?"

I laughed. "It's fine. And if it makes you feel any better, I feel the same about you. Just didn't realize it before"

He stopped walking and smiled. I smiled. And our lips met in a kiss. 

The magic began.

__

Yea baby you're the right kind of wrong

Disclaimer: The song belongs to LeAnn Rimes, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

AN: Be happy, be sad, but be something, please? You're probably not; this wasn't incredibly emotional… The end was complete fluff. I hope I made this realistic enough, at least believable. Hopefully. Review?


End file.
